Suds In The Bucket
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY! I don't own anything in this fanfic. Just read plz.


**AN:This is another Liley one-shot. I hear this song and thought about Lilly hopping into a truck and running off with Miley, so yeah. I had too.**

_She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up, a white pickup truck  
Her folks should of seen it comin' it was only just a matter of time  
Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love._

Lilly stood outside her house, washing her mom and dad's clothes, when she heard the familer sound of a truck coming up the street.

She smiled to herself, as Miley pulled up in that clean new white pick-up, waving for Lilly to come over to her.

When Lilly walked over to the car, she was greeted with a full on Miley smile.

"Let's get outta this town, go somewhere nice, it'll be fun" Miley said, still smiling at her. Lilly looked around her backyard.

They had both just turned nineteen, and needed to get out of this place. She nodded and ran back up to her house.__

She stuck a note on the screen door "Sorry but I got to go"  
That was all she wrote, her mama's heart was broke  
That was all she wrote, so the story goes 

Mrs. Truscott came outside to see what was taking her daughter so long with the clothes, and found no sign of her.

She looked on the front door, finding a note that read "Sorry, but I gotta go" on it in Lilly's messy writing.

The older woman gasped, before running inside the house, pushing the note to her husband's chest, before she burst out crying.__

Now her daddy's in the kitchen starin' out the window, scratchin' and a rackin' his brains  
How could 18 years just up'n and walk away?  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line

Mr. Truscott stood, staring out his kitchen window, at the place where he had last seen his daughter, trying to figure things out.

"Eighteen years, how could she do this to us" he wondered out loud, just as his wife entered the room, looking furious.

"That Stewart girl is missin too, she took our little girl, took her and ran" she mumbled, and Mr. Truscott sighed like he had never sighed before.

"It was her choice, she grew up" he mumbled.__

Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about sunday mornin' Nothing quite like this has happened here before  
Well he must have been a looker, a smooth talkin' son of a gun  
For such a grounded girl to just up and run  
Course you can't fence time, and you can't stop love 

Everyone sat in church that Sunday, waiting for the precher to start, while the gossip started around him.

"You know he's gonna talk bout it right?" a young boy asked one of his friends, and the Truscott's looked very out of place.

"Yeah, we all know, man that girl must have been able to smooth talk the ladies huh?" the other boy asked, and everyone nodded.

"Real pretty girl that Stewart was" one adult muttered, then the precher started talking.__

Now all the biddies in the beauty shop gossip goin' non stop Sippin on pink lemonade  
How could 18 years just up'n and walk away?  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line

All the women sat in the beauty shop, gossping about what had happened the past week, and of course, the talk found it's way back to Miley and Lilly's little disappearance.

"She's lived here eighteen years, and then she just up and runs off with Miley" one of them said.

"Miley's lived here all her life too, it was both of their choices, can't go blaiming this all on one of em'" another said.

Everyone nodded, and they kept talking about everything else that had happened.__

She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window And they're headin up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just up'n walk away?  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line 

Lilly smiled as she stuck her bare feet out the window of the pickup truck, laughing with Miley as they zoomed down the empty street.

"This is going to be awesome" she said, sighing to herself.

Miley looked down at her and smiled. She nodded her head, then focused her attention back on the road in front of her.

"You know I love you, right?" Lilly said, and she saw a huge smile go across Miley's face at these words.

"Yeah, and I love you too" she said, right as they passed a sign that read "Las Vegas, 5 miles".__

She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up, a white pick up truck  
Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love  
No you can't fence time, and you can't stop love--

Eighteen years later, and Miley and Lilly had moved back into that small town, and had a few kids of their own, their youngest being six right now.

Their eighteen year old daughter Emma was out doing just what her mother had to do when she was her age, when the all too familer sound came from up the street.

Her girlfriend Jordan pulled up, in a old beat up white truck, smiling like mad, and waving for Emma to walk over to her.

About an hour later, Lilly walked outside and found a note on the front door reading, "Sorry, but I gotta go" in Emma's writing, and frowned.

Then she remembered the events of the last eighteen years and smiled, before picking up the house phone to call Emma and wish her well.


End file.
